Costume
by phanelric
Summary: Danny becomes tired of his parents not knowing about his secret identity. So, what does he do? He takes the secret identity to them. No PP. One-shot.


**Heya! So I've been in the middle of writing my DP series, but I had this idea for a story and just had to write it down. I'll be updating my other story soon, but for now, here is this one-shot!**

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom does not belong to me. **

It's been four years since Danny had the accident with the portal. Four years since he got his ghost powers. Four years since he became Amity Park's infamous ghostly superhero, and soon after, known by the entire world as Danny Phantom.

Sam and Tucker know. Jazz knows. Vlad knows. And of course, of all his ghostly enemies know. Who doesn't?

His parents.

Danny grew tired of hiding his secret from his parents. Sure, about three years ago when he _really _became famous in Amity Park, loved by many, feared by others, he constantly listened to his parents talk about destroying and dissecting ghosts, and plans to rip Danny Phantom apart "molecule by molecule". After the Freakshow incident, his worries about that disappeared. He knew his parents would accept him, he just wasn't ready to tell them at the time.

So much has changed since then, except for the fact that he doesn't want to _tell _them. He doesn't want to go through the whole "Hey, mom, dad, I'm Danny Phantom", and transform into his alter ego while listening to his parents give him words of encouragement and "We love _you _Danny, no matter what".

No. He was going to do this the hard, not-so-subtle way.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

On Friday morning, Danny spent no time procrastinating before going to school. He got ready as soon as he could, and rushed out the door on his way to Casper High to inform his friends about his plan.

At lunch, Danny, Sam, and Tucker sat outside under the warmth of the sun, surrounded by crowds of chattering teenagers.

"I don't know Danny don't you think that's a little...over the top?" Sam questioned him. "I mean, there's much easier ways to tell them."

"Sure, but, when I have I ever wanted to actually _tell _them? Besides, who said I was normal?"

"I'm just saying that, it might not go the way you expect," Sam replied.

Tucker paused before taking a bite of his cheeseburger, patty sliding off the bun. "Dude, I think it's a great idea. Go for it."

"Wow, I'm outnumbered again? How shocking," Sam rolled her eyes, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Danny's eyes shone with excitement and confidence. "I'm gonna do it. Tomorrow,"

DPDPDPDPDPDP

Saturday morning, Danny woke up early, before his parents, and prepared for his plan. He got dressed, did his hair, and waited in his bedroom until he as sure both of his parents were awake.

A few minutes later, he heard the sound of the fridge opening, accompanied by a "Maddie, have you seen the fudge?" Coming from his father.

"Jack, you ate it all last night," he heard his mother sigh.

Danny walked out of his bedroom, and very casually strolled down the stairs, making his way to the kitchen.

"Hey mom. Hey dad. What's for breakfast?" He greeted his parents.

Jack, head still buried in the fridge, responded with a quick "Morning, Danny-boy."

Maddie turned around from where she was cooking what was presumably bacon. "Good morning, Dan-," she gasped. "Danny, what are you...wearing?" She inspected him.

Danny looked down at his outfit, as if he wasn't sure what he was wearing. "Oh, this? It's just a costume I threw together for a convention I'm going to with Sam and Tucker," he lied. He wore a black, tight-fitted, long sleeve shirt with the DP logo in the center, black pants that hugged his legs, low top, gray sneakers, and his hair was dyed a silver-gray color. "What, should I get the contacts too?"

Maddie gaped at him, unsure of what to say. "Um, I'm not-", she hesitated. "Why...why him of everyone you could've chosen?" She decided on.

'I don't know, he's cool, it was an easy outfit," Danny shrugged.

Maddie continued to stare. She tapped on Jack's shoulder, not looking away from Danny. "Jack, look at Danny's costume."

"Hmm, costume?" Jack turned away from the fridge to look at Danny. "Oh, well…" Now both him and Maddie were staring.

"Do you not like it? Or do you _love _it? Why are you staring at?" A slight smirk appeared on the corner of his mouth.

Maddie cleared her throat, trying to direct her attention elsewhere. "It's just that, well, you look _exactly _like Phantom. If your skin was tanner, and your eyes were green-"

"I told you I have contacts through. The skin color would be harder to change though…" Danny rested his thumb and index finger on his chin, acting like he was in deep thought.

"Danny, I think you're missing the point. How can you look _exactly _like Phantom?"

"Mom, haven't you ever heard of doppelgangers? Or just how some people look very similar but aren't at all related to each other? It's like that," Danny lied, again, trying to keep up the charade.

Jack finally spoke up again. "It's almost like he's your...clone, or something."

The corner's of Danny's mouth rose higher, forming a small smile. _Now they're on the right track, _he thought.

"What? A clone? Are you guys crazy?" Danny let out a small chuckle.

"Danny, I think there's something you're not telling us," Maddie folded her arms.

Danny sighed. "Okay, well, maybe you guys should sit down for this," Danny took a deep breath. His parents sat down at the kitchen table, while he stood directly in front of them. "So, I guess you're not _entirely _wrong about the clone thing. You're close, but not quite there."

"W-what are you saying?" Maddie stuttered. "There's no other explanation. Except even that barely makes sense because he's a ghost and you're-"

"A half-ghost," he took a deep breath. "I'm half-ghost, half-human." Danny willed the white rings to appear around his torso, traveling up and down his body, transforming him into a longtime enemy of his parents, Danny Phantom. "I _am _Danny Phantom."

Jack gasped loudly, and Maddie covered her open mouth with her hand.

"But, how can you be-" Maddie started.

"How is that possible?" Jack asked.

"Do you remember the accident with the portal four years ago?" Danny asked. His parents nodded. "That's how. I think that when the portal zapped me, it also zapped some ectoplasmic energy inside of me, which fused with my DNA, giving me ghost powers and a ghostly form in the process," he explained.

Maddie removed her hand from her mouth, but didn't make a move to stand up. "Danny, I want to say I'm sorry, but even that isn't good enough. We hunted you, and shot at you, and our inventions targeted you. I'm surprised...you don't hate us, do you?"

"Mom, if I hated you, I wouldn't have trusted you and dad with this. This is...not something I really share with people, if you can tell."

"Of course. But really, your father and I are so, so sorry. How can we make it up to you?"

Danny walked over to where his mom was sitting in the chair, standing a few inches away from her. "Your love and support is enough, seriously. It means a lot to me that you both reacted so calmly and apologetic, even though you didn't need to be. That's all that matters to me," he smiled.

Maddie stood up, wrapping her arms around her son, briefly followed by Jack, who enveloped both of them in a giant hug. "We love you, Danny-boy. Ghost, boy, or all of the above," Jack reassured his son.

Danny leaned into the hug, smiling. However, the hugging session was over quickly when the three Fentons heard the front door beginning to open, looking up to see who it was. Jazz Fenton was greeted by the sight of her mother, her father, and her _ghostly _younger brother standing in the middle of the kitchen, all wearing big smiles on their faces. Danny gave her a quick wave. "Oh, hey Jazz. You missed all the fun."


End file.
